


枕边风

by Liquor04268



Category: aaaa - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquor04268/pseuds/Liquor04268





	枕边风

黄老师睡眠质量极好，睡的时间就总是不会太长。清晨一缕熹光照进来的时候，正是他睡眠最浅的时候。他睡觉不爱挪窝，一直平躺着，微微偏着头。等感官逐渐苏醒，他听到身旁有安稳的呼吸声，很轻很柔，细细地落在他耳朵根上。  
他本能往那人身旁移，那人鼻翼一呼一闪带出的气息尽数蹭在他脖子上，带点温热的空气，不动声色地像一团火一样窜到他心里。  
他偏着头注视了很久，舍不得起床。等到那人蜷成一团的身子忽然苏醒，朦朦胧胧睁开眼睛的时候，就恰好看到近在咫尺的爱人。  
何炅吓了一跳，半天才反应过来自己睡觉又偏移了本来的位置，现在这个侧卧的姿势，恐怕再往右一点就要抱住黄老师了。  
黄老师这么大，他也抱不住。他无辜地抱着自己身前的被子，想要翻个身……现在这个姿势，距离黄老师也太近了。  
“炅炅。”  
半边身子还没翻过去，黄老师就欺身压住了他。他本来就比自己大一圈儿，这下子牢牢圈住，像是盖了床冬被。爱人身上比被窝还要暖和，炽热。  
何炅无处躲闪，呼出的气再次跟黄磊不分彼此。这次两人仅是呼吸，就把对方弄得面红耳赤。  
“炅炅，你刚刚一直在吹‘枕边风’。”  
何炅听了一惊，心想完了，我这不是无形之中撩了自家爱人吗，我得灭火啊。  
果然就听黄磊用气音提醒:“你要负责。”  
声音已经带着些喘息，加上他跟自己贴得这么紧，何炅腿间也已经感受到了。  
“黄老师……唔……”刚醒来说话嗓子还哑，他刚开口调个声音就被黄磊一个吻堵住。  
这个时候窗帘还开着一条缝，阳光照耀进来，窥见交叠的人影一角。  
何炅对亲吻没有一点抵抗力，他家黄老师特别有技巧，对黄磊来说何炅哪算老司机，不过是他从小带着喝酒的懵懂小爱人罢了。  
甭管一开始有多少顾忌，一个吻结束之后何炅绝对意乱情迷丢盔卸甲，这时候就算嘴上不乐意身体也会很诚实。  
狐狸磊放开被吻得乱七八糟的小何，一边揉着他的乱毛一边抚上他的腰。  
“炅炅，乖。”  
等到裤子都脱了下来，小何两条细白的长腿被迫分开，他才手忙脚乱地抓黄磊。  
“别，这个时候，还得起床呢……”  
“没事，就一次。炅炅，昨晚上你都没‘运动’。”  
黄磊看到小何一皱眉就立马计划通地对着窗户喊彭彭。他这么一喊简直吓坏小何，小何拽着黄磊胸前的衣服，想找个地方躲。  
彭昱畅急急忙忙来到窗户边上，两边隔着帘子。尽管这样，小何的腿让有些发烫的器物顶着，他还是会羞得脸通红。  
“怎么啦，黄老师？”彭彭的声音很近。  
“彭彭，今天早上你去喂喂狗喂喂羊，让你何老师再多睡一会儿。”  
彭昱畅没多想，收到指令就跑走了。  
他一走黄磊就扑下身子，轻车熟路地摸到他的屁股，用指头分开那里的软肉。  
他很喜欢先不进去，在周围细细地摸一圈儿。小何本来就怕痒，让对方这么触碰羞耻且敏感的地方，简直浑身都轻轻发抖。他受不了这痒，嘴上也就哼哼唧唧起来。越是这么叫唤，听在别人耳朵里，越是把持不住。  
清晨的身体好像格外敏感，黄磊还没进入正题呢，只是在周围挑逗，何炅后面就逐渐起了反应。等到黄磊手指触碰到入口的时候，那里已经翕张着，像是发出邀请一样。  
何炅自然感觉到了，他有点害臊。刚这么想着，就见黄磊嘴边一抹坏笑。看他那一脸了悟的神色，就好像是在笑自己太猴急一样。何炅脸更红了，穴口跟着一紧，恰好把黄磊的手指送了进去。  
“啊……”他自己不好意思地叫了一声，却更像是勾引了。  
黄磊忍不住轻声笑了，这让何炅更羞，他胸口激动得一起一伏，脑子里羞耻的想法刺激后面反应更加强烈。泌出的水很快就容下了三根手指，湿滑粘腻的地方又被填满了。  
何炅不知道是自己敏感的地方太多还是黄磊的手指有魔力，总之他觉得手指所到之处都是一阵颤栗。到处都痒，想要更多地触碰。  
“炅炅，你也……”  
“别说了，别……”何炅适时止住了黄磊的吐槽，他迷糊地感觉黄磊正在帮自己前面。他就知道黄磊要说自己太快了，每次扩张的时候都要泄一次。他也不想有这么敏感的身子。  
幸好黄磊不会怎样为难他，等到他爽完之后才慢慢进入。  
老实说进入的时候除了疼没有什么感觉的，何炅手心又开始冒汗。黄磊的……那个即使手指扩张了也没什么卵用，实在太大了，他需要把腿分得很开。  
也幸亏自己敏感，可以放出许多润滑作用的体液。然后这些液体全被好不容易进入的头部给堵住，何炅感觉涨得不行。他抬腰抱住黄磊，一边放松一边索吻。  
把注意力转移到上面，才能度过一开始的疼痛。  
黄磊揽住他的细腰，托着他的屁股让他不要躲闪。等到劈开一条缝终于填进去的时候，他满意地听到何炅的喘息也逐渐欢愉。  
太满足了，那么柔软的内壁，像怀里的人儿一样可以包容一切。也许，就天生属于他。  
“炅炅，亲爱的……”  
他在耳边呢喃，也不知道谁吹谁的枕边风。  
何炅全身没有一处不被点着的，尤其是内壁一收一缩紧紧包裹着爱人的器物，他在这种身体和心里的刺激下，本能地蠕动肠道，发出低低的喘息。  
“黄……黄老师……哥……”  
听到爱人那么低沉婉转地一声哥，不动就不是真男人了。黄磊先是温柔抽动起来，满意地感受怀中人舒爽地叹息。  
何炅叫黄磊哥只有两种情境，一种酒醉，一种做爱。都是情到浓时。  
黄磊这时候也只能珍而重之地对待他心中的少年，动得太重怕撞碎，太轻又怕是隔靴搔痒。  
他每次力道要刚刚好，让小何露出幸福又迷醉的情态。真是太可爱了。  
“哥……啊哥，慢一点……轻一点……”  
每次听话这样做，完事之后他还要抱怨，哎呀我说慢你就真信咯，你搞得也太慢咯。  
黄磊心想这小祖宗真难伺候。  
当然把小祖宗伺候好了，他后面才能更销魂地引着他的欲望。小何身体从里到外都软得像水一样，抽插几次黄磊就想要泄了。  
他的器物总能在里面儿再大上一圈，涨得小何腿分得极开。这时候睁眼就准能看到自己怎么分开腿承欢，而且还很主动，很不害臊。  
小何张口就要抱怨黄老师太大，黄老师回他:  
“这不能怨我，平常它都是正常尺寸，让你这里一吸一勾，就不一样了。你说，怨谁？”  
小何听了极其羞惭，后穴也就真的听话一吸，证明了黄磊的话。  
“你，你……”  
说不过的小何只能蹬被子。  
黄磊笑着吻了吻他，又狠狠抽送几下。  
等液体彻底填满后穴每一处缝隙，黄磊才依依不舍地退出。  
敏感的穴口还在吸着，像是要把所有做爱的痕迹都留下。何炅腿分太开还合不拢，只能这样任穴口暴露在空气中，一点点淌着水。  
察觉到黄磊正瞄着自己下面，何炅抄起旁边的特仑苏抱枕就砸向黄磊。  
“不许看！干活去！”  
黄磊吐吐舌头拿着抱枕跑开了。  
“我去给你做早饭！”  
又是有人间烟火气的一天。


End file.
